


В плену

by Karta_tchk, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karta_tchk/pseuds/Karta_tchk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Поттер висел в цепях у дальней стены. Лохматая голова безвольно поникла, алая аврорская мантия была разорвана в нескольких местах, части подола и одного рукава недоставало. Драко на мгновение позволил себе полюбоваться восхитительной картиной поверженного врага
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 24
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21





	В плену

Драко поправил чёрную мантию с капюшоном и взял маску Пожирателя Смерти. До этого он ни разу не держал маску в руках и удивился, до чего она тяжёлая и неудобная. Впрочем, ему же не придётся в ней сражаться, поэтому несколько минут можно было и потерпеть.

Драко вздохнул в предвкушении, поднёс маску к лицу и крепко прижал. Маска тут же стала невесомой и будто бы слилась с кожей, оставляя прекрасный обзор. Драко покрутил головой, привыкая, и наконец толкнул массивную, обитую железом дверь, ведущую в темницу.

Ярко и бездымно горящие факелы освещали небольшую каменную комнату без окон, пустую, за исключением единственного пленника, прикованного за запястья и лодыжки.

Поттер висел в цепях у дальней стены. Лохматая голова безвольно поникла, алая аврорская мантия была разорвана в нескольких местах, части подола и одного рукава недоставало. Драко на мгновение позволил себе полюбоваться восхитительной картиной поверженного врага, чувствуя, как всё больше разгорается жар в животе.

Поттер услышал шум и вскинул голову. Очков на нём не было, и Драко чуть не попятился от интенсивности его яростного взгляда. М-м-м, великолепно!

— Ну привет, Потти, — промурлыкал Драко, не в силах сдержать ликующую ухмылку. Всё равно не видно под маской.

— Ты, — выдохнул Поттер неверяще и выгнулся в цепях, напрягая мышцы. Обрывки мантии разошлись, открывая жадному взгляду гладкую загорелую кожу. У Драко мгновенно пересохло во рту. — Отпусти меня, Малфой!

— О, нет-нет-нет! Зачем бы мне это делать? — наигранно удивился Драко. Подцепив кончиками пальцев маску, он легко снял её и отбросил в сторону. Маска исчезла, не долетев до пола.

— Я ничего тебе не скажу! — выплюнул Поттер.

— Мне и не нужно, чтобы ты говорил, — Драко подошёл вплотную, наклонился и интимно прошептал: — Я хочу, чтобы ты кричал.

Поттер стиснул челюсти так крепко, будто представлял, как перегрызает Драко глотку.

— Пытай меня сколько хочешь! Тебе меня не сломить, — Мерлин, Поттер вблизи был просто великолепен, словно все подарки на Рождество вместе взятые.

— Кто говорит о пытках? — ухмыльнулся Драко самодовольно. — Нет-нет-нет, сегодня здесь запланировано приватное эротическое шоу с тобой в главной роли.

Драко повернулся к центру комнаты и взмахнул палочкой. Из воздуха соткалось роскошное кожаное кресло с округлыми гладкими подлокотниками и высокой спинкой. Ещё один взмах, и напротив кресла на стене проступило широкое тёмное зеркало во всю стену. Драко подумал и добавил ещё пару факелов.

У Поттера расширились глаза. И — очень явственно — зрачки. Щёки раскраснелись, дыхание ускорилось. Драко опустил взгляд и увидел заметно отвердевший член, натягивающий аврорские форменные штаны. О-о-о, как интересно!

— Ах, я вижу, ты успел выпить из того кувшина в углу, прежде чем тебя приковали, — прокомментировал он.

Поттер непонимающе взглянул на него, а потом на его лице отчётливо проступила паника.

— Вы отравили меня?!

— Не будь идиотом, Поттер, — Драко закатил глаза. — Это всего лишь лёгкий афродизиак, чтобы ты немного расслабился.

Поттер неожиданно рванулся вперёд, проверяя на прочность цепи и кандалы. Разумеется, заговорённое железо не поддалось ни на миллиметр, но Драко был против воли впечатлён.

— Ну-ну, зачем же так нервничать? — Драко предупреждающе навёл на Поттера палочку. — Сбежать тебе не удастся, поэтому я бы на твоём месте смирился и постарался получить максимум удовольствия.

Поттер ещё раз рванулся, но снова безрезультатно.

— Ненавижу тебя, Малфой! — зарычал он в бессильной ярости.

— Взаимно, Поттер, — ткнув кончиком палочки в его шею, Драко жарко выдохнул ему в покрасневшее ухо. — Взаимно.

Одно невербальное заклинание — и Поттер лишился штанов. Обрывки аврорской мантии Драко оставил, лишь слегка их укоротив, чтобы не мешали — ему до головокружения нравилось, как алая ткань обрисовывает широкие плечи и грудь Поттера, словно рама, обрамляющая шедевр. Предусмотрительно не убирая палочку, Драко протянул вторую руку и обхватил стоящий колом член Поттера.

Поттер вздрогнул и отвернул пылающее лицо, закусив губу, чтобы сдержать стон. Драко дрочил ему быстро и жёстко, но упрямый Поттер, хоть и был до крайности возбуждён, явно предпочёл бы скорее откусить себе язык, чем издать хоть звук. Драко сменил темп и перешёл на лёгкие дразнящие касания, погладил мошонку, взвесил и покатал в ладони яйца. Сложил большой и указательный пальцы в расслабленное кольцо и лениво помассировал головку, размазывая выступившие на кончике прозрачные капли. А потом неожиданно плотно обхватил член ладонью, сделал десяток быстрых рывков и убрал руку.

И вот тогда Поттер застонал.

Он тут же оборвал стон и крепко зажмурился, будто надеясь, что если закроет глаза, то сможет притвориться, что это не он только что сходил с ума от желания в руках врага. Драко бросил его сгорать от стыда у стены и направился к креслу.

Пора было переходить к основной части программы.

Драко уселся в кресло, поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, наслаждаясь вкрадчивым скрипом кожаного сидения. Подумал, не снять ли свою чёрную мантию, но в итоге только скинул капюшон и распахнул полы, решив оставаться более одетым, чем пленник. Подняв палочку, в низком потолке Драко наколдовал массивное железное кольцо почти точно над креслом. Покосившись на Поттера, он заметил, что тот наблюдает за ним краем глаза. Драко ухмыльнулся ему, откинулся на спинку и лениво погладил твердеющий член.

Взмах палочкой — и цепи, удерживающие руки и ноги Поттера, исчезли. Взмах — и кандалы на запястьях с лязгом приклеились друг к другу. Взмах — и толстая верёвка зацепилась за кандалы, проделась в кольцо на потолке и потащила Поттера к креслу, вздёрнув его руки над головой.

Поттер оказался вытянут перед Драко, повиснув на верёвке и едва касаясь пола кончиками пальцев ног. Драко ожидал яростных криков, но Поттер только сцепил зубы, молча и безуспешно пытаясь обрести устойчивость. Его лицо было красным от натуги, стыда или возбуждения, или от всего сразу, член торчал вверх, по прежнему твёрдый и сочащийся смазкой.

— Ну разве ты не восхитительное зрелище, Поттер? — сказал Драко глумливым тоном, но при этом ни капли не покривив душой. Наклонившись вперёд, он лёгким касанием руки развернул Поттера лицом к широкому зеркалу. — Сам посмотри.

— Пошёл ты! — Поттер бешено задёргался, повиснув на верёвке и потеряв даже то эфемерное сцепление с полом, что у него было. Драко наслаждался видом его извивающегося тела больше, чем готов был в этом признаться.

— Тебе неудобно? — спросил он, подбавив в голос заботы. — Может, присядешь? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, схватил Поттера за бёдра и притянул на кресло, рывком раздвигая ему ноги и укладывая их на подлокотники.

Верёвка послушно удлинилась, но всё ещё оставалась натянутой, удерживая руки Поттера вытянутыми над головой. Повинуясь взмаху палочки, от ножек кресла потянулись ещё две верёвки и приросли к кандалам вокруг щиколоток Поттера, надёжно фиксируя ноги в раздвинутом положении.

Драко бросил взгляд в зеркало, оценивая свою работу, и чуть не застонал от открывшегося зрелища. Поттер задыхался, изнывая от желания, его каменно-твёрдый член чуть покачивался, роняя вязкие капли, смуглая кожа блестела от пота в свете факелов. И всё это бесстыдно выставлено напоказ, а Поттер был бессилен что-либо сделать и только сотрясался крупной дрожью от ярости пополам с вожделением.

Драко не удержался и жадно провёл ладонями по его бокам, ущипнул соски, помял ягодицы, нависавшие точно над его полностью эрегированным членом. Поттер попытался ягодицы сжать, за что заработал укоризненный шлепок по ним же. 

— Знаешь, — хрипло сказал Драко, нанося наколдованную смазку на свой член. — Я тебя обманул, — приставив головку ко входу, он слегка надавил. — Помнишь, я сказал, что шоу будет приватным? Но я же не мог допустить, чтобы мои друзья пропустили такое представление. Поэтому я позвал их посмотреть. Слышал что-нибудь о прозрачных зеркалах?

Драко резко вошёл наполовину, и Поттер завыл, поперхнувшись воздухом. Он зажмурился и спрятал пылающее лицо, уткнувшись в плечо.

— Смотри, как идеально ты выглядишь на моём члене, — Драко сильно потянул его за волосы, заставляя открыть глаза. — Я собирался отдать тебя моим друзьям после того, как развлекусь с тобой, но теперь я передумал. Пожалуй, оставлю тебя себе.

Драко медленно приподнял Поттера и снова резко насадил, глубже. На этот раз Поттер ухитрился лишь едва слышно проскулить. Плохо.

— Но только если ты будешь послушным мальчиком и устроишь для моих друзей хорошее шоу, — Драко снова медленно вытащил член и вогнал обратно целиком. — Давай, расскажи, как тебе нравится со мной трахаться. Можешь покричать, они это любят.

Поттеру определённо нравилось и уже почти не осталось сил, чтобы это скрывать, а ведь Драко ещё даже не принялся за него всерьёз. Прекрасно! Он поймал в зеркале слегка расфокусированный взгляд зелёных глаз и провёл пальцем по туго натянутой вокруг его члена коже. Поттер захныкал.

Не разрывая зрительный контакт, Драко крепко схватился за бёдра Поттера и начал приподнимать него над собой, встречая обратное движение мощным толчком. Поттер дрожал, всхлипывал и задыхался, его взгляд плыл и затуманивался, но он на последних крохах упрямства продолжал смотреть Драко в глаза. Но ему было суждено проиграть в этом противостоянии, потому что Драко нашёл верный угол, Поттер закатил глаза и наконец закричал.

Драко знал, что и сам не продержится долго, слишком уж восхитительно Поттер сжимался и извивался. И невероятно развратное отражение в зеркале тоже едва ли помогало отсрочить оргазм. Но Поттер явно был уже на грани, он кричал не переставая, и в его криках можно было различить «Да!» и «Драко!».

Драко снова схватил его за волосы и сильно потянул, запрокидывая голову. Он вбивался и вбивался, подводя Поттера к краю, и сам следовал за ним, отставая всего на мгновение. Поттер откинул голову ему на плечо, Драко обхватил его поперёк груди и впился поцелуем-укусом в подставленную шею. И это было всё, что нужно Поттеру, чтобы закричать, сжаться и сорваться в мощнейший оргазм. Драко успел только дважды двинуть бёдрами и начал изливаться сам, толкаясь и наполняя спермой растянутую задницу Поттера.

Первое, что он увидел, придя в себя, это белёсый потёк на зеркале. Хотел было показать его Поттеру, но тот едва дышал и даже не делал попыток пошевелиться. Драко вытащил обмякший член, нашарил под собой палочку и принялся за наведение порядка.

Осторожно ослабив верёвки, он подхватил Поттера и уложил в кресло. Дальше пришёл черёд комнаты, каменная темница с факелами исчезла, стены раздвинулись, явив спальню в зелёных тонах. Драко бережно отлевитировал Поттера на широкую кровать, уничтожил кандалы и начал втирать мазь в запястья и щиколотки.

Поттер пришёл в себя, попытался поднять голову с подушки, но потерпел поражение.

— Кажется, я сорвал голос, — прохрипел он.

— Зелье? Или просто воды? — уточнил Драко.

— Воды.

Драко встал с кровати и на что-то наступил. Это оказалась маска Пожирателя, отброшенная им в самом начале. Задвинув её ногой под кровать, Драко взял с тумбочки стакан и помог Поттеру сесть. .

— Ну, — не утерпел Драко, пока Поттер пил воду. — Как?

Поттер поднял вверх большой палец, допивая последние глотки. Драко расцвёл.

— Но кувшин с афродизиаком? В самом деле? — Поттер фыркнул. — Какой аврор в здравом уме будет пить в плену неизвестную жидкость?

— Эй, это первое, что пришло мне в голову! Мне надо было срочно придумать, как обосновать твой стояк, ты бы себя видел! — сказал Драко и ухмыльнулся. — Будто если бы цепи тебя не держали, ты бы на меня с порога набросился.

— Справедливо, — признал Поттер и со стоном растянулся на кровати. Драко тут же устроился рядом, закинув сверху руку. — В следующий раз упомяни своих воображаемых друзей с самого начала, может, я дольше продержусь.

— Разве тебя не заводит, когда ты думаешь, что за тобой наблюдают?

— Нет, меня заводит, когда ты думаешь, что я думаю, что за мной наблюдают. 

— Уф, — Драко потёрся носом о плечо Поттера. — Как сложно. Но интересно. Мне нравится.

— А мне нравишься ты, — Поттер бесхитростно улыбнулся. — Очень сильно. И я готов сдаваться тебе в плен хоть каждый день.

— Мои воображаемые друзья услышат об этом, будь уверен! — Драко счастливо улыбнулся, перекатился на Поттера сверху и глубоко поцеловал.

**Author's Note:**

> Бондаж, ролевые игры даб-кон и принуждение. По заявке: Чтобы развеять скуку стабильных отношений, Гарри и Драко решают поиграть в ролевые игры. Рейтинговые само собой.


End file.
